When software is developed, the software developer often includes calls to assert functions at certain locations in the source code. When the software program is compiled and executed, the assert functions will be evaluated by the compiler. An assert function is a Boolean statement used in a computer program to test a condition that, if the program is operating correctly, should always evaluate to a certain logic level (e.g., should always evaluate as true or should always evaluate as false). Therefore, if the tested condition evaluates to another logic level, then the assertion test fails, and it is known that an error in the execution of the program has occurred. When an assertion test fails, the program is typically terminated, and an appropriate error message is generated.
Generally, when developing the source code, the developer specifies that the assertions will either all be on or all be off. If the developer specifies that the assertions are all to be off, the compiler will ignore all of the assert functions when generating the instruction schedule. Consequently, at run time, none of the code associated with the assert functions will be executed. Therefore, none of the assert functions will be evaluated. On the other hand, if the developer specifies that all of the assertions are to be on, the compiler will insert all of the code associated with all of the assert functions into the instruction schedule, regardless of whether or not inserting the assert function code sequences will lengthen the final instruction schedule and thus result in a performance penalty at run time. This is true even in cases where spare instruction slots exist in the initial instruction schedule that would enable at least some of the assert function instructions to be inserted into the schedule without lengthening the schedule.
A function that is typically referred to as a correctness check function is similar to the assert function. Correctness checks are often included in the source code by the developer at locations in the source code where it is desirable to ensure that a value, a range of values, or a relationship between values is correct at a particular point in the code. At run time, the code associated with the correctness check is evaluated. If the result of the evaluation resolves to a non-zero value, then the value, range of values, or relationship between values being evaluated is deemed to be correct.
As with assert functions, simply inserting the code associated with correctness checks into the instruction schedule will result in lengthening the instruction schedule in cases where the number of spare slots existing in the instruction schedule is less than the number of slots needed to accommodate the instructions associated with the correctness checks. Consequently, a performance cost will be realized when the program is executed at run time.
It would be desirable to provide a technique that would enable spare instruction slots existing in the initial instruction schedule to be utilized opportunistically for instructions associated with functions such as assert functions and correctness check functions in such a way that a performance penalty would not be incurred at run time. In other words, it would be advantageous to provide a way in which the instructions associated with such functions could be inserted into the instruction schedule to the extent that inserting the instructions does not lengthen the instruction schedule. In this way, at least some of the instructions associated with such functions could be executed at run time without necessarily causing a performance cost to be incurred. Accordingly, a need exists for a method and an apparatus that enable these types of functions to be performed by using spare instruction slots within a code module opportunistically.